


The Teenage Years of Frank Anthony Iero

by makingitanime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Diary/Journal, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Student!Mikey, Teenage Pregnancy, student!Frank, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitanime/pseuds/makingitanime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank decided to look through some notebooks, thinking that reliving these angst teen years would be good. He opened one up, finding to be some sort of a lyric book. He tossed it aside and look opened another one. <br/>His one he remembered. It was his first daily journal that he ever did. Back then, he thought that keeping a journal would be good. Just to rant out his teen rants that he couldn’t say to others, mostly because he didn’t want to be made fun off. <br/>Even though he might have seemed tough back then, he really was a sensitive guy. He skimmed through it, refreshing his days of being 13. <br/>He put that one aside and picked another one up, looking through it. <br/>He remembered this one clear as a bell. He wrote this one around the time he met his fiancée. He opened this one up and read the first page.<br/>Even though it was old and ratty and all the pencil markings were starting to fade, Frank could still read it. <br/>He then, as quietly as he could, started reading the first entry of the notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teenage Years of Frank Anthony Iero

**Author's Note:**

> So, instead of actually putting more efforts on working more on other fanfics I'm currently writing, I decided to write a Frikey fanfic instead. 
> 
> Also, to those who read the tags, yes, there will be some Mpreg in this fanfic but, not until later on in the story. You know, after Mikey is introduced and both Frank and Mikey are in a relationship. 
> 
> Anyways, please read and leave some comments, I would love to read what you guys have to say about this fanfic. ^_^

_A man, not even past the age of 30, goes through some old boxes in his attic. He and his fiancée decided that they should move to a more spacious place. Mostly because they agree (along with the consent of their children, who really didn’t have a choice in the matter but, the kids wanted to feel grown up even though they aren’t even in middle school yet) that they need a more bigger home. Not because they have a lot of shit, because really, they do. But, they plan on having another addition to their family. They already have three little kids running around, why not have a fourth one to make the family seem complete; and their current house won’t do justice to the fourth little one roaming around, growing up to be whoever they want to be._

_Anyways, back to the man. He manages to find a box to go through. Mostly it said_ Frank’s junk _in big faded out letters._

_He sits down and opens it to reveal his teenage years. Some momentums from his high school days. Like, some ratty old notebook with god knows what inside of them, some photos, mostly of him alone, him with friends (or just his friends), and of him and his fiancée when they met. There were some occasional photos of his fiancée, looking like his scrawny teenage self with his nerdy looking glasses (which back then, Frank always thought that his fiancée always looked cute in them. Even now, he would still look cute in them if he didn’t get that eye surgery a couple years back.)_

_Frank decided to look through some notebooks, thinking that reliving these angst teen years would be good. He opened one up, finding to be some sort of a lyric book. He tossed it aside and look opened another one._

_His one he remembered. It was his first daily journal that he ever did. Back then, he thought that keeping a journal would be good. Just to rant out his teen rants that he couldn’t say to others, mostly because he didn’t want to be made fun off._

_Even though he might have seemed tough back then, he really was a sensitive guy. He skimmed through it, refreshing his days of being 13._

_He put that one aside and picked another one up, looking through it._

_He remembered this one clear as a bell. He wrote this one around the time he met his fiancée. He opened this one up and read the first page._

_Even though it was old and ratty and all the pencil markings were starting to fade, Frank could still read it._

_He then, as quietly as he could, started reading the first entry of the notebook._

 

 

 

Sunday, September 22nd, 2014

1:06am

 

Once again, as usual, I’m still up. Attempting to finish my Calculus homework. I know what you’re all thinking. _Why didn’t you just finish it when you got home from school?_ Well, let me tell you why. As it being my last year in this current hell I’m force to go to, aka school, I have many other things more precious to do instead of doing my Calculus homework when I come home from school. Plus, I didn’t get home till 6pm tonight cause, *gasp*, I have extra circulars I must do cause, *another gasp*, I have to have those so I can go to some college that A. is probably more expensive then my own organs and B. I don’t want to go to. Honestly, I don’t even want to go to college.

Well, another question must have popped into your mind. _Why don’t you want to go to college?_ It’s simple really. I don’t want to. All I want to do is be in a famous band that changes people’s lives. That’s all I want to do. But, it’s not that easy of a job to get. Plus, bands don’t get paid that much cause the record labels practically takes all your money.

But, I still want to do that.

I don’t want to do it because of the money. I honestly don’t give two fucks about the money. I just want to save and change lives. Cause, fun fact, music does indeed do exactly that.

I honestly want to be one of those people.

But, since the school district (and of course, parents too) try to say that you’re better off a lawyer or a doctor cause apparently, those jobs that I find really fucking shitty, gives you a shit ton of money.

The whole world is forever circled around who has the big bucks.

That’s where I put my shitty teenage dreams out there again.

I don’t care if I live in a shitty box, in a shitty alley way, forever surrounded by sketchy people, as long as I’m making music.

Yeah, I know, I’m heavily into wanting to make music. Well, it’s my shitty teenage dream after all.

A little dream that I will soon grow out of and do what every adult figure wants me to do.

Which, is, get good grades. Go to some high prep shitty college. Get a degree in some job that I never wanted to do as a living. Make a boat load of money (but, don’t become a prostitute or work at a night club cause, that’s something only a whore would do and are forever asking for it cause of what they do for a living). Get a nice house. Settle down with someone of the opposite sex (cause, god forbid you actually like someone of the same sex). Have a shit ton of babies and become old and do the same shit to your kids.

It’s an endless fucking cycle that needs to end.

But, it’s what society wants. So, society shall get.

So, here I am, finishing my Calculus homework at 1am so I can get little sleep because high school doesn’t realize that making kids wake up at ass crack of dawn isn’t the smartest thing to do. But, we teens must be prepared for a shitty future that doesn’t fit in our agenda.

Anyways, enough of this ranting about today’s society. I still have Calculus homework to complete and I also want to get some sleep. See ya.


End file.
